Tool
by byrdiesinging
Summary: A dystopian world where people use modified humans as "fighters" to fight other "fighters to the death for sport. Rated for language and later violence.
1. Chapter 1

New story, woot!

Hello everyone, its birdie again. Please enjoy my new story!

=x=

"If he can no longer fight, he is of no use to me."

_How did it become like this?_

"Sir, he can still fight. He just needs some time to recover."

"Bah, recover? Do I look like I'm some fucking babysitter? Every day he's not out there, I'm losing money."

_I've made so much more for you than you could ever lose you ungrateful bastard!_

"Then what do you want to do with him?"

"I don't care. Dispose of him; sell him on the streets as a hooker. His face is certainly beautiful enough. I don't want to have a defective fighter on my hands. I don't want that kind of shame." He paused for a moment. "No wait; sell him to the black market. He's had so many modifications; we can get our money's worth."

_You old fuck, I hate you! I hate you!_

"Is he conscious?"

"Yes, but he's paralyzed. Even his modified healing system cannot catch up with so much damage. We'll also need to do some repairs on a few things."

"As soon as he can move again, sell him"

"Yes, sir."

He watched a nurse inject something into his IV tube.

Sleep overtook his brain.

_One week later. _

"One million."

"Anyone bid higher? The auctioneer was wearing a nice brown suit that was starting to get wrinkled from all his jumping around. "Going once-"

"Two million," Someone yelled out.

"Two million," He cried. "Do we have a higher bidder?"

Kanda stared at the feral crowd below him. He was chained naked onto a board so the auction goers could see all of what they were bidding for. Every single person and his financial manager seemed to have shown up to this auction.

They all wanted a piece of him. As his eyes scanned, he noticed a head of snow white hair. Peculiar that an old man would hand around the black market, but then again all sorts of people meddled in these illegal trades so he wasn't that surprised.

"Two million, going once-"

He saw the white haired man whisper to the person next to him.

"-going twice-"

He stood up. "Three million."

The bidder who had bid two million stood up quickly. "Four million." He was a pudgy old man. He wiped his face with a handkerchief.

"Five million." White haired old man didn't even break a sweat.

"Ten million!" The fat guy cried, he was practically jumping out of his shoes.

The auctioneer was getting excited.

The white haired guy looked at the pudgy old man. "Twenty million." His voice rang around the room. The auctioneer's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. The fat bidder dropped his handkerchief. No one said a word.

"T-twenty million, going once, going twice, sold!" He pounded his mallet against the podium. Kanda was unchained from the board and shoved backstage and pushed into a cage. A heavy padlock was locked onto the cage with a click. Kanda could hardly contain his excitement, another prison to live in.

The white haired bidder strolled backstage to look at his prize.

Kanda didn't even look at him. "Hey," He tapped on the metal bars. "We'll be best of friends. You'll fight for me, I won't let you die, I promise." He laughed a boyish laugh. His voice was very young sounding. He couldn't have been older than Kanda, probably even younger than he. When Kanda turned around to get a look at his face, he had already gone to go pay the fee. He could only see the man's back.

"Please write the cheque to Black Order Auctions. Yes, thank you." A man took the cheque and placed it into a box. "Hugh! Hans! Carry the cage out for this gentleman."

The two brutes they called Hugh and Hans lifted the cage without bothering that it was wobbling or shaking. Kanda rolled around from the bumpiness. They shuffled him outside.

"Where do you want us to put it sir?" The car in which he had arrived was by no means suitable for taking a cage.

"The white haired man turned and Kanda got a good look at his face. He was young, even younger than Kanda probably. "The cage will not be necessary, thank you. Just let him in the car."

The two beasts looked at each other. "Are you sure sir? Fighters can be pretty dangerous if their not cuffed or caged. He could seriously hurt you." They opened the lock hesitantly and let Kanda out. The white haired walked close to Kanda. Kanda growled at him. He patted Kanda on the shoulder and he swatted his hand away. The two beasts looked worried.

"Don't worry," The white haired said, his voice was as cold as ice. "He won't hurt me."

=x=

Like it? Hate it? Review please!

Thank you all so much!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Please enjoy the chapter.

=x=

It seemed that even as white hair acted tough, he still was cautious about his new purchase. He had come somewhat prepared. The front of the car was separated by metal bars. It wasn't much different from being in a cage, besides the fact that there were seats. Every now and then he would turn around and stare at Kanda. Kanda didn't enjoy being stared at, especially since he still had not been given any sort of real clothing. "Feisty little thing," White hair mumbled after being growled at for the hundredth time. "Your looks really do deceive." He turned around and smiled brightly. "But it will make getting to know you all the more exciting." He stuck his arm through the bars to try and touch Kanda. Kanda went to bite his fingers. He would rip that damn white haired old man's fingers to pieces. That would teach him. Before his hand got to close, white hair pulled his arm back through the bars. "Oh, we're home!" He clapped his hands together happily. He began to chatter on about how much Kanda would love living here. Kanda was led inside by some big muscular bloke who kept yanking painfully onto his chain.

Kanda hated being what he was. White hair was still talking about something stupid. Muscular bloke kept pulling on his chain.

"You'll stay here." The muscle guy shoved him through the door causing him to choke a little from his chain being pulled to tight. "Careful!" White hair barked, "I don't want to break him yet." Little kid thought he could break him. Kanda laughed inwardly at the thought. He examined his new abode. It looked like a regular room, not like the shack his old owner made him live in. White hair told the guy holding onto his chain to let him go. Kanda rubbed his wrists and once he was set free from his bonds. "I'm sorry that I don't have anything for you to wear. I was originally planning on just buying a new pet." Kanda made a disgusted face. The "pets" they sold at the black market were modified humans just like him. The sick fucks that created these "pets" sometimes fucked up their experiments and left their faulty mistakes lying around in the street to rot and die. Mermaids were the latest craze these days. He had seen at least a couple dozen mermaids that had gone wrong lying in trashcans. Their silver hair and shimmering scales made them stand out of the rest of the trash in the back allies of the black market. Sometimes on hot days the mermaids would melt. If one wasn't careful where he walked, he could step right in a puddle of liquefied mermaid. Every now and then there'd be a successful experiment and you could see her cramped in a tank too small for her, swimming around, looking absolutely miserable. "I had a tank for her and everything. I don't suppose you can live in a tank can you?" White hair giggled. "I'm just kidding. Can't you talk?" Kanda remained silent. "I'm sorry, I just realized, we haven't properly introduced each other. Of course, I know your name. My name is Allen. You can call me Allen." He held out his hand for Kanda to shake. Kanda took the opportunity to hurt the child. Squeezing his hand so tight it should have putrefied his bones, at least. But Allen's hand remained intact. "You have a very firm handshake, Kanda. It's so nice to meet you."

"I don't think so." Kanda was annoyed by this twit whose hand wasn't pulverized. He glanced at the boy's hand; it was a dark red looking color.

"Oh look, you speak." Allen rubbed his hand. He smiled a sweet childish smile. "Ouch, that sort of hurt, anyway is there anything I can do for you? I'll bring you some clothes in a minute."

Kanda stood lethargically and didn't say a word.

"Anything you want? Food? Water? You might be in here for a little." Allen looked at him expectantly. "Okay, well I'll let you alone now." He started to walk, "Kanda, I'm going to make you beg for your life." Allen locked the door behind him.

_Ugh, this is so annoying. I'm trapped in a room with no escape. There aren't even any windows in this damn room. Is this a freaking dungeon or something?_ He tested the door. It was locked. _I thought he might have been bluffing. I guess not. _There were only two other doors in the room. One led to the bathroom and the other opened up to a linen closet. _Fucking linen closet, who even has one of these anymore? _Kanda investigated the bathroom. It was a pretty normal looking bathroom. It had a bathtub, double sink, and wall length mirror. There were towels hanging on the rack, each were embroidered with a 'W'. He turned the faucet. Nothing came out. He tried the other faucets. Not a drop of water dripped from the sinks or the tub. A few minutes into his investigation of his bathroom, he heard a sliding noise and he went to look. A parcel had been dropped in. _Damnit, I could've used that chance to escape. _He ripped open the package. Inside was a change of clothing, a T-shirt, boxers and a pair of pants. After putting these on he went back into the bathroom. _That's weird. Why isn't there water coming out of these? _He tried turning them on again. Again, there was nothing.

=x=

"Look! He's discovered there's no water!" Allen giggled happily. Tyki was standing in the doorway looking unamused. "After a few days, he'll beg me to help him."

"I don't understand you, Allen."

"Of course you don't, you don't like your playthings hopeless. I love that look in their eyes when they beg me for mercy." He laughed. "Well, Kanda's modified. He should pull out longer than all my other ones. First he'll start to get dehydrated, when he pleads at my feet for water, I'll give it to him. Then he'll start to starve. Mmm, I get excited just thinking about it."

"Just listening to you talk about it is disgusting."

"People are always stronger when they're about to die you know. People don't want to die. It's something in their brains that makes them survive." He tapped his own head for emphasis. "You know what I mean? Loyalty, Tyki, it's very important."

Tyki leaned in to watch the monitor. "How many days do you give him?"

"Mm, four or five?"

"Wait, let me get this straight. You bought a fighter so you could torture him?"

"Not just torture, I'll use him for his purpose too."

"What's that?"

"You know, dogfights."  
>"I can't believe you can stand hanging around that place." Tyki shook his head. "The black market is sketchy as fuck. You really shouldn't dabble in that stuff. You could get yourself killed."<p>

"Oh silly Tyki, I run that place." Allen's eyes never left the screen where Kanda was rushing around looking for a place to escape. "That entire place, it's mine you know. I wanted it so Earl bought it for me."

"You should waste money like that, Allen!"

"Oh shut up, it's not even my money."  
>"Yet." Tyki sighed. "Soon you'll have to step up to the plate and take responsibility. You won't be about to fool around like this anymore."<p>

"When did you become Mister Responsible, Tyki Mikk?" Allen stood up and walked to Tyki. "Or are you just jealous that I'm paying so much attention to him and not enough to my own brother?" Allen caressed Tyki's jaw.

"Quit fucking with people Allen." Tyki swatted his hand away. "Shit, if Lulubell saw you, she'd kick your ass."

"Lulubell is in another country. Whatever, I'm tired. Have someone keep watch on the monitor, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Tyki" He turned to the monitor where Kanda's face seemed to look directly at him. "Goodnight, Kanda."

=x=

_So there's no water, and no way to get out of here. What am I going to do? Shit, I can't survive without water! Why did that sick fuck even buy me if he was just going to leave me here to die?_ Kanda paced around the room. _Can't think to much, gotta save energy, I'll sleep now. Maybe tomorrow something will change. _

Allen's voice rang in his head. _"Kanda I'm going to make you beg for your life."_

_Shit._

Kanda couldn't sleep at a time when his life was being threatened. But it had only been a few hours. He had too much dignity to _beg_. He wouldn't beg. Not even if he were breathing his last breath.

_How did it come to this, again?_


End file.
